


Общее дело

by hatter_mad (tomhathaway)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/hatter_mad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Чарльз, я должен тебя убить, – сказал Эрик, разглядывая револьвер в своей руке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Общее дело

– Чарльз, я должен тебя убить, – сказал Эрик, разглядывая револьвер в своей руке.

– Серьезно? – Чарльз сжал переносицу и поежился. Но только оттого, что в распахнутое окно задувало. Утром в Вестчестере пообещали снегопад. Чарльз прогулок не планировал, зато слышал, как Хэнк скреб лопатой дорожки и намел сугробы, которые теперь подпирали подоконник. Эрик был облеплен снегом выше колена, как будто влез в них, забираясь в окно.

– Общее дело требует жертв.

Чарльз откинул одеяло и бестолково посмотрел на собственные ноги. Накинул обратно. Можно было умереть, не теряя достоинства.

На глянцевом куполе шлема подтаивал снежок. Чарльз уперся сознанием в гладкую поверхность, поискал прорехи – глухо. Делал это всякий раз, прекрасно осознавая тщетность попыток. Когда-то думалось, он готов к такому повороту, оказалось – ничего подобного. Обида подкатила к горлу. Жгучая, как в детстве, когда «так не честно» казалось достойным аргументом.

Большой палец Эрика ласково погладил курок. Взгляд бессвязно петлял по комнате, зато дуло указывало прямо Чарльзу в лоб.

– Жертв, как в жертвоприношениях? Я знал, что вы скатитесь в крайности. «Братство» попахивает культом. Терминология хромает, кто это выдумал?

Нужно было добраться до Хэнка, разбудить. Потянуть время, говорить, не останавливаться. В голове неповоротливо ворочалось только жалкое: зачем ты так? Зачем это? Пистолет зачем? Чарльз уцепился за несоответствие.

– Зачем пистолет, Эрик? Ты способен на большее. Представь себе заголовки. «Чарльз Ксавье застрелен в собственной постели» – скука смертная. Вот если «задушен изголовьем собственной кровати». «Сквозное ранение скрепкой»?

– Общее дело, – повторил Эрик и вернулся взглядом к Чарльзу. В глазах плескалось безраздельное ничего. Зрачок на всю радужку и отсутствие собственной мысли. Вот значит как.

«Хэнк», – беззвучно выкрикнул Чарльз, выдернул из сна. И отчетливо понял, что тот не успеет.

Эрик присел на край кровати. Взгляд, как у блаженного. Прелюдия с пистолетом кончилась. Палец на спусковом крючке побелел и неестественно выгнулся. Рука подрагивала так, что локоть спазмами прижимался к боку. Эрик наклонился ближе, так близко – стало видно, как на виске застыла капля пота.

Голову Эрик наклонял медленно, как сгибал бы неподатливый металл. Чарльз понял вдруг, чего тот добивался. И сразу отлегло, дышать стало легче, несмотря на дуло, ткнувшееся под ребра. Он обхватил пальцами шлем, осторожно, будто обезвреживал бомбу. Уперся локтем в сведенную судорогой руку, отводя от себя, и потянул железку с головы. Пуля шарахнула в светильник над кроватью. Абажур рассыпался тяжелыми осколками по подушке. Чарльз накрыл сознание Эрика своим, как одеялом, и отправил Хэнка обратно в постель.

Коснулся виска, намекая, что будет настаивать:  
– Будь добр, останься на завтрак.

***

Эрик тоскливо смотрел на чайную ложку. 

Эмма заблокировала металлокинез. Чтобы размешать сахар, пришлось бы расплести скрещенные на груди руки. Не так сильно Эрик хотел чая.

– Ты можешь все поправить?

– Нет, – соврал Чарльз и на долю секунды в самом деле подумал: а ведь было бы проще оставить как есть. И Эрика оставить. Чай ему размешивать, если не справится.

– Чарльз, – не поверил Эрик.

– Ты пытался меня убить, – между прочим напомнил Чарльз, постукивая ложечкой по блюдцу.

– Я пытался тебя не убить, есть разница.

«Есть», – согласился Чарльз, но вслух говорить не стал.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, Чарльз нет, да и представлял: однажды Эрик появится на пороге или откроет окно движением пальцев. Скрипнут несмазанные петли. Скажет: мне жаль. Прости, Чарльз, должно быть, я доставил тебе массу хлопот.  
Первые полгода представлял, потом надоело. Летом петли скрипели на ветру, зимой от перепадов температуры, чарльзово прощение оставалось невостребованным.

Оказалось, Эмма не пыталась или не умела изящно вживлять собственные интенции в чужое сознание. В голове Эрика царил хаос. Болезненный. Бесконечный дискомфорт должен был сводить его с ума.

И безвкусная неоновая нашлепка на стенку черепа: Чарльз – убить. После, очевидно, от Эрика требовалось умереть самому. Без способностей и дальнейших указаний, один на один с разъяренным Зверем или вызванной Хэнком полицией и выстрелом на поражение.

– Как же ты живешь с этим? – из Чарльза лезло неуместное сочувствие. – И давно ты с этим живешь? С твоей-то любовью к порядку. Как ты справляешься?

Эрик не справлялся. И напрягся теперь:

– С чем?

– У тебя бардак в голове. Буквально. Эмма наворотила, узнаю ее почерк. Она талантливый телепат, но опыта, должно быть, не хватило.

– А у тебя такого опыта хватает?

– Я бы не стал, – сил оскорбляться не было. Эрик защищался, вдруг совершенно разбитый и на чужой территории, – с тобой-то. Может и стоило, я не стал.

– На том спасибо, – Эрик уложил локти на стол. Все в нем было не так. Жесты, как чужие. Плечи опущены, спина колесом.

– Что вы не поделили? Зачем ей моя смерть?

Эрик молчал всего секунду, но Чарльза пришибло очевидным – не помнит.

– Идеологические разногласия.

– Разреши мне, – Чарльз пошевелил пальцами у собственного виска. – А, впрочем, и если не разрешишь. В сложившихся обстоятельствах я могу позволить себе немного беспардонности, как считаешь?

Эрик качнул головой, хмурясь своей чашке, наморщил лоб. Понимай как хочешь – делай как знаешь.

– Эмма могла вложить тебе в голову отложенное желание убить меня. Или себя.

– Чарльз, мне жаль, – выдавил. Неужели так сложно, подивился Чарльз. Как будто все в Эрике считало извинения паршивой идеей и противилось.

– Теперь ты решил извиниться, – вышло драматичней, чем хотелось, голос зазвенел.

– Вдруг со второй попытки выйдет лучше.

– Второй?

– Боже мой, Чарльз. Спасибо, конечно, что так буквально истолковал мою просьбу, но это слишком. 

Шарадами он был сыт по горло. Чарльз нажал чуть, и образ вынырнул на поверхность, Эрик ненамеренно вытащил его сам. Воспоминание вытерлось, деталей не хватало. Ложное, грубо слепленное, но эмоционально насыщенное настолько, что сомнений у Эрика не вызвало.

Комната дребезжала всем своим металлом, Чарльз говорил спокойно, подпустив в голос холодка. Не прощу, не забуду, не приму. У меня отличная память, Эрик, а вот с ногами беда вышла. Убирайся и никогда, слышишь, Эрик, никогда больше не приходи. И мысли эти не думай. Отвратительные, господи, и ведь терпел так долго эту мерзость. Ради общего дела. Эрик отдернул протянутую было чужим, несвойственным ему жестом руку, потемнел, и все вокруг замерло. Унялось дребезжание дверных ручек и оконных щеколд. Эрик и сам стал походить на покойника, когда прохрипел: «забудь».

Чарльз прикрыл глаза и выпрямился в своем кресле. Хотелось ненавидеть Эмму, но пока выходило только жалеть себя. Оказалось, дыхание сбилось, и Эрик теперь смотрел на него с подозрением.

«Не было такого», – растерянно подумал Чарльз. Но разве вот так сразу объяснишь. Ложь въелась, распустилась, вплелась в правду. Может, Эмме хватало опыта. Может, опыта у Эммы было побольше, чем у Чарльза. Перекроила Эрика вдоль и поперек. Его память срослась, как могла, выстроила логические цепочки. Причина зацепилась за следствие. Запоминать обиды Эрик умел. Эту не простил, но принял как должное. Обернул апатией, но наружу лезло из всех щелей. 

– Спасибо за чай, – Эрик поднялся, ножки шумно заскребли по полу.

Обогнуть стол, ухватиться за материальное, за острый локоть до того, как выйдет из комнаты. Взять за пуговицу: как ты мог поверить, Эрик? Как бы я мог? Подумай только.

Чарльз представил, как бесконечно долго будет объезжать стол, натыкаясь на стулья.

– Послушай, Эрик, – начал, осторожничая, – нужно разобраться. У тебя ложные воспоминания, сфабрикованные.

– Которые?

– Многие… несколько. Это долгий процесс, ювелирный труд.

– Чарльз, брось юлить.

– Эмма давно тебя обрабатывала. Может статься, и Шо до этого. Направляла, корректировала действия. Напичкала фальшивой памятью.

Не помогло? Эрик снова хотел встречи? Пошел против и оказался за бортом?

– В итоге решилась на крайние меры. 

– Я разберусь с ней, – голосу хватало уверенности, за ней громоздилась бессильная злость, тошнотворное отчаяние, унизительная неизвестность. На одной жажде мести тебе не выехать, порывался сказать Чарльз, не в этот раз. Повторяться не хотелось.

– Оставайся – я помогу.

– На пару дней.

– До весны.

– В самом деле? Хочешь, чтобы я остался? – Эрик улыбнулся, недобро, будто уличал Чарльза во лжи. – Я подумаю.

Эрик уходил, нужно было позволить. Привести в порядок свое сознание, решить, как эриково собрать, когда вернется. Вернется ведь. Никуда не денется с блоком на мутацию. Но прямо сейчас Эрик переступал порог, под завязку наполненный разочарованием и застоявшейся обидой. Неизвестно, как долго еще будет силиться сам разгрести кашу в голове и проиграет.

Чарльз наскоро слепил постановку Эммы, собственные бесконечно прокрученные в голове «если бы». Вдогонку вложил Эрику в голову. Вышло сумбурно, неуклюже, честно. 

Эрик стоял у постели, металл гудел низко и мерно, как пчелиный рой. Чарльз говорил: прощаю, простил, возвращайся – неловко сжимал протянутую руку. Пальцы подрагивали, но только оттого, как задувало в распахнутое окно.


End file.
